darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Saradomin godsword
The Saradomin godsword is one of the four legendary godswords that were fought over during the God Wars. Requiring 75 Attack to wield, it is created by attaching a Saradomin hilt to a completed godsword blade. }} Special attack The Saradomin godsword has a special attack, Healing Blade, which deals 175% weapon damage (though testing results show the special does up to 270% damage), and restores life points by half of the damage dealt and prayer points by 2.5% of it. The special is found under the Constitution abilities. The special has no cooldown and can be used as long as you have 50% adrenaline (or 50% special attack energy on legacy mode), making it essentially an infinite source of health and prayer points. You can switch between the special attack and passive effect of the Saradomin godsword by using the weapon on the altar in Commander Zilyana's room in the God Wars Dungeon, however entering Saradomin's Encampment requires 70 Agility. The passive effect has a 25% chance of healing 3% of your maximum life points and recovering 3% of your maximum prayer points with each successful hit. The special attack is more useful for emergency heal situations and can heal a lot of life points instantly, especially if used under damage boosting abilities such as Berserk. The passive effect heals more consistently and has a comparable life points restore but substantially better prayer points restore. However, for players with access to superior weaponry (such as drygore weaponry) who do not wish to use a level 75 weapon (which is required in order to benefit from the passive effect), the special attack is preferable. Trivia ]] * After the Evolution of Combat and before the Legacy mode update, the Saradomin godsword had a passive effect that restored the player's health and prayer points, much like it does now. A further update let you toggle between the special attack and passive effect in legacy mode. The passive effect was the most desirable among the godswords, mainly due to the fact that the other 3 godsword passives were fairly lackluster in usefulness and uncommonly used. * Like the other godswords and the God Wars Dungeon itself, the Saradomin godsword received a graphical update in September 2012. * The Saradomin godsword is the only sword to maintain a look similar to the former godswords before September 2012, mainly the quillons on its sides. * If the special attack of the Saradomin godsword is enough to kill a monster, it will still heal the amount of health it would have done with a full hit. For example, if a monster has 100 life points left and your hit would have dealt 500 damage, you will heal for 50% of 500 damage (250 life points) instead of 50% of 100 damage (50 life points). * It is possible to have both the passive variant and the special attack variant in your bank at the same time. no:Saradomin Godsword es:Saradomin Godsword nl:Saradomin godsword fi:Saradomin godsword Category:Augmentable items Category:Weapons that have special attacks Category:Two-handed swords Category:Godsword Category:Healing Category:Items that have passive effects